It is known in commercial mixing machines to provide a power bowl lift system. In the past positioning of power bowl lift mechanisms has been limited by certain space constraints. Further, such systems have been mechanically linked to the drive motor used to power mixing operations, requiring the drive motor to run in order to move the bowl up and/or down.
It is also known to use belt drive systems in commercial mixing machines. However, belt tensioning is often difficult in such machines.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mixing machine with an improved power bowl lift system and/or an improved belt tensioning arrangement.